1. Field of the Invention
On one aspect this invention relates to devices for measuring distances. In another aspect, this invention relates to a device adapted to be moved by a person on foot to measure distances over land.
2. Prior Art
Distance measuring devices comprising a wheel with a known circumference mounted on a handle are known in the art. Such systems have a counter mounted to the axle of the wheel to measure the number of revolutions and convert the revolutions to feet.
These devices are useful over normal flat surfaces or terrain such as that found in cities. However, they are not well adapted for use in less developed areas, they require visual inspection of the counter, and the counting mechanism tends to be unreliable and noisy.
There is a need for a quiet distance measuring device which can be used by the foot soldier to measure distances, which does not make noise to indicate the soldier's presence and which will provide a tactile stimulus in use so a soldier knows the distance traveled without the need to read a gage or dial. Also the device should operate in undeveloped terrain without having the measuring wheel slide or the counter mechanism slip.